The present invention is in the field of baby strollers, more specifically, a baby stroller that has a frame incorporated in the aesthetic and structural design of the stroller that can connect said baby stroller to a shopping cart. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of baby strollers that can be simultaneously operated with shopping carts by a single user.
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with baby strollers. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a baby stroller wherein a frame can be engaged and attached to a shopping cart, and of which the top tray of the stroller is used as a means to attach and pivot said frame and attach an optional umbrella, and of which includes a means to pivot the frame to accommodate shopping carts of different sizes, and of which includes a means of attachment that can be opened or closed as the frame is engaged or disengaged simultaneously, and of which includes a means to articulate the handle of the frame for the users comfort, and of which includes a means to articulate the means of attachment for the users comfort to accommodate shopping carts of different sizes, and of which includes a means to attach an optional umbrella to cover the baby and the user that can be articulated, and of which includes a means to collect condensation dripping from said umbrella.